Chameleon
while in casing mode. You can also mark enemies while in casing mode.|You can pick up items while in casing mode. You also gain more value to items and cash that you pick up.|Shinobi}} Mechanics Despite its potentially misleading description, Chameleon basic simply slows down the rate at which detection builds up while in casing mode by 25% (i.e., multiplies it by 0.75). The skill does not have any impact on your detection risk or on the distance from which you can be spotted. Frankelstner's "The Long Guide" The aced version of this skill is highly limited at this time, as it only allows the player to pick up items which are "instant" pickups, e.g. single stacks of bills, keycards, loose jewelry, crowbars. Any items which have an interaction wheel, such as Gage packages, planks, or drill bags, can still only be picked up when the player is masked. The only exclusion to this rule is the sleeping gas in the Golden Grin Casino. Strategy Players with this skill should remain unmasked as long as possible and act as a scout for masked up teammates, marking guards and cameras or locating objectives without significant fear of detection. Additionally, players taking on this role should wear the least detectable gear possible to minimize risk of detection. This style of play is especially useful on heists like Big Bank or Bank Heist, where large numbers of civilians, guards, and cameras make the map difficult to traverse while masked up. Note that this skill is not a cure-all in stealth and that players can still be detected without their masks on if walking too near a guard (even from behind) or lingering near a camera. With or without this skill, civilians will never spot a player who has not put on their mask for any reason. In loud heists (or heists where the player begins with their mask on, such as Framing Frame or Shadow Raid), the basic version of this skill has no use whatsoever. The aced version of this skill is useful, but only in a very specific and limited set of circumstances as it currently functions. On certain heists where a keycard is available in a location accessible during casing mode (e.g. The Big Bank) it can be used by a player with high concealment to obtain the card during casing mode so as to save time later, or as cheaper low level alternative to ECM Overdrive. In Bank Heist variants, however, the keycard may not be accessible anyway since it is random chance as to whether it is left in the bank manager's office or carried on his person and alternatively can also be purchased during Pre-Planning with Sixth Sense. Additionally, on Four Stores it can be used during casing mode to obtain money left lying out, thus getting a head start on the $15K mission objective. Again, however, the random chance factor should be accounted for, as only between 1 to 4 such bundles will spawn on the entire map, although it's additional value to random loot can be very beneficial. Trivia * The icon is probably based on this image, which is associated with the internet activist group . References